In modern information times, people rely on electronic products increasingly. Handheld electronic devices, such as mobile phones, handheld computers, personal digital assistants, or smartphones, are popular in our daily lives. For achieving the purposes of more convenience, compactness in size, and more friendliness, the input device of many information products has transformed from traditional keyboard or mouse to touch panel. Touch panels can be assembled to various types of flat-panel displays and forming touch display devices having the functions of displaying and inputting concurrently.
Depending on the detecting methods, touch panels are divided into resistive, capacitive, electromagnetic, optical, or surface acoustic types. Optical touch panels mainly have an optomechanical module at the corner of a touch glass. The optomechanical module includes a transmitter and a receiver. It uses the receiver to receive the infrared transmitted by the transmitter. Then the receiver identifies if the optical path is interrupted for judging whether a user is operating the touch panel.
Presently, the optomechanical module is mostly fixed to the touch glass by gluing. Nonetheless, during the process of drying the glue, the optomechanical is prone to displacement due to glue flow or vibration of the touch panel. For improving the displacement problem of the optomechanical module on the touch glass, a positioning frame is disposed on the touch glass and the optomechanical module is fixed to the positioning frame by gluing yet. Although the displacement problem of the optomechanical module on the touch glass is improved, it still take a long waiting time for gluing the optomechanical module to the positioning frame and thus reducing drastically the assembly speed. In addition, for disassembling the optomechanical module from the positioning frame, destructive disassembly is required, which may damage the optomechanical module.
For solving the problems described above, the present disclosure provides a positioning structure for touch display device and a touch display device. The positioning stricture is disposed on the touch glass. The optomechanical module is assembled to the positioning structure on the touch glass for positioning to the touch glass. Thereby, assembling and disassembling can be done with ease. The speed of assembling and disassembling can be enhanced as well. Besides, damages in the touch glass can be avoided.